dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Empire of the Rising Sun (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Classes
Base Classes There are thirty-two base classes in the Compiled Tomes, and I don't want to waste space with unnecessary stuff. That's bad. So, before we get onto how classes fit into the Empire, here are classes which do not fit in and thus are not allowed: Bards, clerics, curators, fire magi, monster tamers, puppeteers, sorcerers, soulborn, swashbucklers, thaumaturges, warlocks, and wizards. Any other classes may be excluded at the DM's Disgression. Now that we have that out of the way, lets talk about the base classes that you can use. The following section presents expanded rules and cultrual considerations designed for each class more Oriental. All of the mechanical considerations are merely options, intended to make the campaign setting more unique and satisfying. Assassin In any land, regardless of time or place, there will always be the crafty assassins, those silent killers more specialized in death then the ordinary rouge. Their high damage dealing, trapmaking abilities, and exotic killing methods leads them to being seen as dishonorable vagabonds. That is, of course, if they are seen at alls. Assassins are often members of the ninja clans. :Mechanical Considerations: None. This class synergizes extremely well with the setting, especially considering that you do not have to have levels of ninja to be in a ninja clan. Barbarian Though barbarians a typically savage warriors from the fringes of civilization (or the Underdark), there are several clans that specialize in samurai able to enter a savage fury. Of course, no one would refer to these bushi as barbarians (at least not within earshot), so they are referred to as "berserkers." :Mechanical Considerations: Barbarians who do not come from a samurai clan must spend two skill points in order to become literate. Druid Druids represent a more abstract form of worship then most people in the Empire of the Rising Sun. While there is a spirit in everything, druids focus on the spirits of the earth. That said, they are still looked upon with much derision within the Empire. :Mechanical Considerations: Druids are never far away from their place of worship, and so their abilities are unchanged. Elementalist Elementalists are Tome spellcasters that are not in this Wiki (yet). They cast spells by attuning themselves to elemental energy, and are essentially Shugenjas from Oriental Adventures — except they don't suck. They are used in place of sorcerers. Elementalists, like samurai, are part of the noble caste, though they do not spend too much effort in adhereing to bushido. Most of the families within the clans specialize in one particular element. :Mechanical Considerations: None. Fighter Fighters are for bushi that want to have a little bit more versitility in combat, or be able to take on impossible odds easier. Samurai/fighters are fairly common, because such an arrangement lets the samurai take on groups of foes easier, and helps turn him from a glass cannon into a slightly-less-glass cannon. Many ronin also have fighter levels. :Mechanical Considerations: It is recommended that PCs not be allowed to take fighter at first level, echoing the superiority of the samurai classes. Jester Jesters in the Empire of the Rising Sun do not occupy the position they are named after. In fact, the position of court jester doesn't even exist! Instead, jesters are the practitioners of the theatre arts, which involve masks and/or white face paint, depending on what kind of performance it is. Of course, this does not change their attitude or bad taste in jokes. :Mechanical Considerations: If you feel like altering the name, this class can also be called the Kabuki Dancer or even the Noh artist, if you want. Other than that, they remain unchanged. Marshall Among every nation there shall be leaders, and the Empire of the Rising Sun is no different. Marshalls usually start their career as a member of the samurai classes, and become a great leader after a level or two. They are reknowned as great generals, and most of the major daimyo have a level or two of this class. (Note: This class is not the same as the marshal created by Ghostwheel) :Mechanical Consideration: Like the fighter, it is recommended that marshalls start their careers as a member of a samurai class. Alternatively, you could begin as a martial and multiclass with a samurai class later in your career. Monk Since this is an Oriental themed setting, monks are very, very common. Elderly samurai often join monestaries and effectively multiclass as monks when they retire. They are so common that there are many different monasteries teaching individual styles (represented by Prestige Classes, of course). :Mechanical Considerations: None. Ninja Ninjas are strange people who act as terrorists, raiders, spies, assassins, and even as secret police. Not really much more to say about them. Mechanical Considerations: It's a freakin' ninja! What more do you want?! Rogue A rogue's trademark is adaptability, and this holds true in the Empire of the Rising sun. Rogues are as common here as anywhere, and are as varied as anywhere else. Many rogues are actually multiclass samurai seeking the stealth and extra skills that it provides. Single-class rogues are more common among the peasant and merchant classes, or among the ranks of the ninja clans. :Mechanical Considerations: Rogues in the Empire have no proficiency with crossbows. Instead, they gain proficiency with longbows. Ronin Because I created this class myself, I'm posting the full thing here as well, and edited the Campaign Information to talk about how it fits into the Empire. There are no mechanical considerations, since the ronin was made by me primarily for this campaign setting. When a samurai is exiled from the service of his lord, he either commits seppuku or becomes a ronin. But this class is not for those ronin. Instead, this focuses on the progeny of the dishonorable warrior, who is recognized as a ronin himself, whether he has done anything dishonorable or not. Growing up in a harsh world, bearing the weight of their father's actions, and otherwise fending for himself has taught the ronin one thing: Clean fighters never win. As such, the ronin is a master of cheap shots and intimidation. Making a Ronin A ronin focuses on mobility and flanking. While he shares several abilities with that of the rogue and ranger, he is better at head on combat then either of them. Of course, he lacks the hit points of some of the more martially inclined classes. Abilities: Charisma is the most important ability for a Ronin, followed by Dexterity and Strength. A ronin has little use for Wisdom or Intelligence, and Constitution is important if you want more hit points. Races: Any race that can become a samurai can become a ronin. Still, most ronin are humans, elves, or hobgoblins. Alignment: Ronins tend to be chaotic, simply to spite the lawful society that outsted them, but there is no reason that they cannot be lawful. Starting Gold: 5d4×10 gp (125 gp). Special: A ronin's father must have dishonored himself in some way, and must not have a lord. Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Ronin. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Ronin are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, and with one exotic weapon appropriate for their culture. Ronin are proficient with light and medium armor, but not with shields of any kind. (Ex): If a ronin can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from his attack, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage, thus taking a 'cheap shot.' The ronin’s attack deals extra damage any time his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the ronin flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every two ronin levels thereafter. Should the ronin score a critical hit with a cheap shot, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as cheap only if the target is within 30 feet, because aiming with that good accuracy is hard. With any weapon that can deal nonlethal damage with no penalty (ex: the sap), a ronin can make a cheap shot that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage (but some opponents would argue that getting hit with a cheap shot hurts more then lethal damage, if you know what I mean). He cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a cheap shot, not even with the usual –4 penalty. A ronin can only cheap shot living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to take advantage of. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to cheap shots. The ronin must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A ronin cannot perform a cheap shot while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. This ability is otherwise identical to the rogue's sneak attack, and is treated as such in regards to feat and prestige class prerequesites, and it stacks with sneak attack damage from other sources. (Ex): A ronin is supremely confidant in his abilitis, and may add his Charisma bonus to his Dexterity bonus to modify his Armor Class. This only works when he is wearing armor lighter than heavy and not using a shield. As with normal Dexterity AC modifications, positive modifiers are lost when the ronin is flat-footed. (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, a ronin can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the ronin is wearing medium, light, or no armor. A helpless ronin does not gain the benefit of evasion. (Ex): A ronin can bring the wrath of his full hatred down upon his enemies. Starting at 2nd level, a ronin may designate one opponent as the receiver of his ire. The confers several benefits. First, a ronin automatically has the Edge on the subject of his rage, even if their base attack bonus is higher than his own. Additionally, he gains a +2 bonus to attack rolls and +1d6 bonus to all attacks (not spells) against any creature that is designated as the subject of his ire. This damage bonus increases by another d6 every time he gains the ability again, and stacks with any extra damage from Cheap Shot damage. Every time he gains this ability, he can select one additional creature to receive his ire, to a total of 4 receivers at one time at 20th level. Switching the subject(s) of his ire is a swift action. (Ex): Once per day, a ronin of 3rd level or higher can give a great cry during combat that invigorates him. When a ronin shouts (a free action that automatically ives away his position), his next attack gains a bonus on the attack roll and the damage roll equal to his Charisma bonus (minimum 1). As a ronin gains levels, he can make a kiai smite more often. (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a ronin can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. This does not affect the Charisma bonus to AC gained from Confidence. If a ronin already has uncanny dodge from a different class he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. (Ex): At 4th level, a ronin becomes able to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies by his mere presence. He gains a +5 bonus on Intimidate checks and can demoralize an opponent as a standard action. (Ex): A ronin of 7th level gains weapon finesse as a bonus feat, except that it uses Charisma instead of Strength for attack rolls, rather then Dexterity. In addition, his confidence has increased so much that he no longer loses his Charisma bonus to AC when he is flat-footed. (Ex): A ronin of 8th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies others the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum level required to flank the character. (Ex): At 9th level, a ronin learns how to use the weaknesses of armor against its wearer. The ronin gains a dodge bonus equal to the armor check penalty of the opponent striking him. (Ex): At 9th level, a ronin has enough skill to cow multiple opponents. Using an Intimidate check, he can now demoralize all opponents within 30 feet with a single standard action. In addition, all demoralized foes remain shaken until they lose sight of him. (Ex): At 14th level, a ronin gains the ability to bypass damage reduction, and, in addition, he gains Damage Reduction X/-, where X is half his ronin level, rounded down. (Ex): At 14th level, a glance from the ronin is enough to give his foes pause. He can now demoralize opponents within 30 feet as a move action, not a standard action. Additionally, opponents who would become panicked by your fear effects are cowered instead. (Ex): An 18th level ronin's confidence, superiority, and fighting prowess have become legendary. When the ronin draws his blade, opponents within 30 feet must succeed on a Will save (DC 20 + ronin's Cha modifier) or become panicked for 4d6 rounds if they have fewer Hit Dice then he does + his Cha modifier. Any foe that successfully resists the effect cannot be affected again by the same ronin's fightful presence for 24 hours. (Ex): At 19th level, a ronin is so experienced at striking fear into the hearts of foes that he can now demoralize opponents within 30 feet as a swift action, not a move action. Any time the ronin confirms a critical hit in melee, the target is cowered until they lose sight of you. This is a fear effect. Epic Ronin Cheap Shot: The damage bonus from cheap shot increases by 1d6 every odd numbered level. Kiai Smite: The ronin gains another usage of his kiai smite every 4th level (24, 28, 32, etc.) Ronin's Ire: At every fifth level (25, 30, 35, etc.) the bonus damage from his ire increases by 1d6, and more opponents can receive his ire simultaneously. : The epic ronin gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic ronin bonus feats) every 3 levels after 20th. Epic Ronin Bonus Feat List: Armor Skin, Dire Charge, Energy Resistance, Epic Prowess, Epic Speed, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus, Exceptional Deflection, Great Dexterity, Improved Combat Reflexes, Infinite Deflection, Reflect Arrows, Superior Initiative. Human Ronin Starting Package Weapons: Bastard Sword. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Weapon Focus (Bastard Sword). Bonus Feats: Improved Iniative. Gear: Backpack, bedroll, flint and steel, scale mail, tent, trail rations (x4 days worth), waterskin, winter blanket. Gold: 30 gp. Campaign Information Playing a Ronin Religion: Religion among ronin varies. Some have turned their back on the kami, feeling the kami turned their backs on them first. Other ronin are philosophical individuals, and practice The Way instead. Other ronins merely give both a slight nod, but are devout in neither. Other Classes: Ronin dislike samurai, and the feeling is mutual. Samurai regard ronin as vagabonds, liers, and failure incarnate. While this might apply to the ronin's dishonorable father, low-level ronin have infamy simply because they are ronin, and nothing more. They get along well with rogues and can deal with monks, but have a hard time with the honorable knight and paladin. Combat: Ronins are typically second-line combatants, but are better in single combat and can hold their own more readily than a rogue. With is high charisma, a ronin is a master of demoralizing and feinting in combat, and can take out foes that earn his rage. Typically they will flank opponents with the barbarian or fighter, hoping the monster will pay more attention those classes. Advancement: Most ronin stay ronin their entire career. Those that do multiclass usually take a level or two of fighter, and occasionally a few levels of rogue. Some ronin become iaijutsu masters, and their skill is legendary. Ronin in the Empire Ronin are outcasts, plain and simple. They are above the peasants, but have no tie to any lord. Unlike some ronin, who have no master because they were fired, these ronin have no master because they are the children of another masterless samurai. Ronin have something to prove; if they didn't they would simply renounce their warrior status and become farmers. Most ronin seek to clear the dishonor tied to their name, but a few embrace it and become true scum. Daily Life: A ronin is forced to have wanderlust, for his mere existance is a violation of both the Heavenly Pyramid and the law. Most are accustomed to staying in one place for a few weeks, and then moving on. Notables: Yasuga Yoshin was a powerful ronin who saved the Shogun's son from the drow a few decades ago. In honor of that acheivement, the Shogun granted Yasuga and family name and a small fief. Organizations: The Swords of Yasuga is an organization (and de facto clan) of ronin who swear fealty to the Yasuga name and uphold to protect the weak and defenseless, no matter what the cost. Many ronin serve as bodyguards and mercenaries to whomever can afford their services. NPC Reactions: NPC reactions are mixed, but most view them as simple criminals, and react accordingly. Commoners fear and respect the ronin (as they would to any samurai), and honorable warriors like the paladin and samurai dislike him. Ronin Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge(local) can research ronin to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Samurai You really expect me to talk about how the samurai fits into this setting? Really? This is like the ninja, I don't need to say anything. :Mechanical Considerations: If you're expecting there to be any, you're dumb. ----